the_godly_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
DemonWings
DemonWings were created by Ponyo to go with AngelWings on Emerald Peak thread 10 on the Wings of Fire Wiki Appearance DemonWings are dark, shadowed dragons of their old tribe with twisted horns and 4 devil wings. Their tail has a barb like old dragons. Some parts of them can look more demonic, like more horns or a twisted grin (etc), although not all DemonWings have these. Their color is a dark shade of their old one, or if Queen, a blood red. Eyes glow red unless Queen whose eyes are black. Always have an unsettling dark aura around them. Abilities DemonWings are immune to animus magic, have a venomous tail barb, and can make black magic. They also can control the dark aura around them can make other dragons sad, go crazy, slowly die, or if Queen, mind control. The Queen is immune to the dark aura and black magic. She is also immortal unless sealed away. Society DemonWings lived in a strict and stressful society. Everyone had to obey The Queen or risk mind control, torture, or even exicution. They were forced into different rules, like ‘The Queen picks who you love’ and other horrible things. No hybrids too. Those would be killed on sight, and parents would forever be under mind control. There was a lack of rules on killing. Anyone could kill or rob anyone with no consequences, unless they were royal. Then they would be killed. The Queen had control over everything, even if dragon though they were free. She would always find a way to get them back. She lived forever, unless killed (What the war was about). The Queen only chose kings based off of how perfect they were and how evil they were. And looks. That too. All dragons knew her as ‘The Queen’. The DemonWings were normally forced to attack the AngelWings, always with a surprisingly good (And evil) battle plan by the Queen. Rules # Don’t disobey The Queen, or risk mind control, torture, or exicution # The Queen has the power at anytime to kill you # No hybrids or risk death. NO exeptions # Parents of hybrids will be under mind control forever or tortured # The Queen always knows what you’re doing, so don’t even try to break a rule # The Queen chooses who you love. If you violate, she will execute you # If a royal is killed, you will die the way they did # You can kill the king anyway you want (Be ready for consequences) # If you ever see an AngelWing, kill it on sight # If you know an AngelWing in any way, shape or form, you WILL be killed # You don’t matter. Only The Queen does # The Queen can randomly take you away for torture for her entertainment # The king is always under mind control # Obey the rules or risk mind control, torture, or exicution Current Stories After The Queen was struck with the final blow at the end of the war, she released a dark energy blast that wiped out most AngelWings. Almost all still living DemonWings were killed too. There has only been one sighting since. 10 years after the Scorching. Then nothing. There are none left. It is said The Queen is sealed away forever in a giant dark crystal. The only way to let her out is to shatter the crystal with black magic, which is all gone now. Gallery Category:Tribes Category:Demon Tribes Category:DemonWings